Suprise Meetings
by EvilSmirk6
Summary: Rory is on assignment at a meringue lesson. And when she and another reporter are asked to dance together.. What will happen? AU lit.
1. Singles dance lesson

**Surprise meetings**

**Disclaimer:** Only own the plot.

**Summary:** Rory is on assignment at a meringue lesson. And when she and another reporter are asked to dance together.. What will happen? AU lit.

**A/N:** So I was watching the Ellen show, and got this idea. I'm not quite sure if I am going to make it an one-shot or not, it all depends on what you guys think. I am busy writing the next chapter for _In Dreams_, but I am very busy with school starting again. But it's going to be up soon.** Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3** thanks for the BETA.

* * *

**Chapter 01**** Prologue**

I stepped out of my car and walked towards the front door of the building. I couldn't believe my boss picked me to come here. The piece was about singles. Guess what? I'm the only single at the paper. So here I am, at a meringue lesson for singles. The future for tail dating.

It was going to be a long night. Above all an embarrassing night. All singles, me included, looking for that someone right, as if they ever going to find it here, at a meringue lesson. Well all or nothing. And with that I went inside.

* * *

I was surprised to see how many people were in here. I think it's safe to say there were more than a hundred men. But I think the age here is around the 25. There are all different kinds of people, I saw a heavy woman in the corner, she had red hair and she was eyeing some guy that had blonde hair wearing a shirt with blue stripes on it and a pair of simple black jeans. Well that woman defiantly had it turned on for the night. 

Looking further around I saw a group of girls standing there, they had really short skirts on and tops as well, I think a bra would cover up more. Standing a few feet away there was a group guys. They weren't serious about the lesson. They were only there to get some booty. My god, did I say booty? I was really wondering what was going on with me that night.

I found myself a seat in the back. It was very busy, but thank god, an empty seat was available. I grabbed my notepad from my purse and a pen, but then of course, when I started writing, the pen broke, I scribbled something but unfortunately, no ink. I looked in my purse, but no, no pen. I looked next to me. _Oh god,_ there he was, this incredibly hot guy, dark hair, dark eyes and this beautiful black shirt and I could see his muscles underneath. I was already planning how to ask for a pen. I didn't want him to think it was a pick-up line. But then again, what is an incredibly hot guy like him doing here? He doesn't seem like the guy that would go to a singles meringue lesson.

"Hey, do you maybe have pen I could borrow?" I asked shyly, while I felt my cheeks burning extremely red.

"Uh," He grabbed a bag he had with him and rifled through it, "Yeah, you're lucky, here you go," he said while he held the pen out.

"Thank you so much, I mean where would I be without a pen, I mean without a pen I couldn't be writing and than my boss would be mad and yeah," I said rambling, no Rory not the rambling, he must think it's such a big turn-off. "Thank you," I said while down casting my eyes.

"No problem," he said with this big smirk on. I looked up and gave him a small smile.

I focused again on my notepad and began writing when suddenly,

"Are you here for your work than or something?" He asked while looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Well yeah, I just finished my internship at the _New York Times_, and now they have offered me a job, and this is my first assignment not that I am to happy with this kind of…" I stopped because a lady in a red dress in the middle of the dance floor started talking. I gave a smile and he smirked back. Which of course made me get even redder.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to this meringue lesson for singles. Tonight we are going to start with some basic moves of the meringue. I will ask some people out of the audience to help me tonight. My name is Julia Macchino and I am a professional meringue dancer. But this is only my fourth year of teaching it. And this is Enrique Fernandez; he is my official partner.First of all I would like to thank everybody for coming tonight. We also have three reporters with us tonight, whom are going to write some pieces on us. First we have Bill Jester, he is from the _Hartford Gazette_, Bill stand up please, and ladies and gentleman give him a big applause!"

Everyone around me started clapping, and I felt myself getting even redder. I was getting so nervous. I looked around for the other reporter, but I didn't know what I was looking for. Bill was a short, heavy guy. He had some big glasses on. I wondered about the next reporter...was it a he or she?

"Thank you so much for coming, Bill. Our next reporter is Jess Mariano. Yes, Jess please stand up." Oh my god, the guy at my table stood up. He is a reporter too? "Jess Mariano writes for the _New York Sun_; please give this gorgeous man a big round of applause!"

Well gorgeous, she had that right. I applauded very hard this time. He looked beside him right into my eyes. I smile weakly 'because I found my knees getting weaker and weaker only by his smile.

"And last, but certainly not least, Rory Gilmore, who is here ladies and gentleman for the _New York Times_!" I stayed seated, because I didn't want to get up. "Please Rory, stand up!" I slowly got out of my chair, with cheeks as red as a tomato. "Give her a big applause"

"Ok, we are going to get started! But first I would like to have two people to help me. Any volunteers?" She asked.

I heard her ask it, so I sank just a little bit further into my stool, hoping she would pick me later on, instead of now. Someone chuckled beside me. I was surprised to look and see that it was Jess.

"Very subtle with the sinking back," he whispered and chuckled while sinking further into his own chair too.

I chuckled back, "Well I am certainly not waiting to go on there, and seeing you, you are not to fond of that either!"

"Well no, not really a meringue kind-of-guy, I am only here out of necessity," he said.

"Same here!" I said.

When suddenly, I looked at the dance teacher and she said:

"No volunteers? Well, maybe two of our reporters? Jess and Rory, you guys are already sitting at the same table. Please come over here! Give them an applause people!"

NO, this can't be happing. I looked with big eyes at Jess, who sat already with a hand in his face.

"Don't be shy guys, come up!" She said again.

Jess began slightly moving up, and grabbed my hand. I looked at him with big eyes. He just whispered,

"Come on let's get this over, at least you'll be dancing with me instead of Jester," he said chuckling.

"Well, lead the way."

He had already let go of my hand again as we walked towards the dance floor.

"Great! You guys are a big help. Okay, everybody grab an partner, only pairings boy/girl, if there is nobody left than boy/boy or girl/girl can, but only then," she explained. "Okay, grab each others hands and begin to move your hips slowly like this." And she started sensually moving her hips.

I started moving mine, but unfortunately for me, moving my hips wasn't as smooth, and they especially weren't as smooth because I was holding hands with an extremely beautiful guy.

"Well, this is awkward" I said to Jess, whose face looked very troubled.

"This is terrible; I can't believe I of all people got this assignment," I gave him a small smile, but also feeling disappointed because he found this terrible, not that is was greatly enjoying this, but he made it better.

"Well not that it's awful with you, I mean, uh…you make it, a bit better, uh...yeah," He stumbled while squirming.

"Well same here." I admitted shyly.

"Ok, now we are going to start to move a bit faster, and we are going to lock our hips and we move close to each other like this," she said while locking her hips with Enrique's. It was so sensual, but she wasn't expecting that of me, of us uh…

I felt Jess getting closer to me; I looked up in his eyes. I felt myself start to blush. I felt our hips lock together. He smirked. I felt my stomach flutter. We began moving again. It's like my body is moving, but my mind is completely somewhere else. I could feel a heat pool between my legs. I felt my mouth getting dry. _Why did he have to be so hot?_ But than I felt heat from him. We were so close…

"Ok, so the hour is over. Every Wednesday we have these kinds of lessons. You are always free to come. So for those how are planning to come. See you next time. And for the rest, thank you so much for coming tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Goodnight!"

I woke up from my gaze. But our eyes were still locked together. Everybody around us started moving. But it was like time was standing still. _His hair, his eyes, his lips..._ I just needed to pull away, I just needed to let go...We both came out of our daze…

"So uh, yeah we should, uh…go," he said.

"Uh yeah, of course" I said shakily.

We walked towards our seats and grabbed our bag and coats. I put my notepad back into my purse. We silently walked outside.

"Did you get some good stuff for you piece?" I asked, desperately trying to get on a subject.

"Uh yeah sure, I think..." He said dazed, "Hey, do you maybe, I don't know, wanna go for a drink?" He asked smirking while looking into my eyes.

"Uh, as in right now?" I asked, not completely believing what was happening.

"Well, yeah…" He said back.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'd love to," I answered, a pink tinge creeping up my neck…again.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

* * *


	2. A drink

**Suprise meetings**

**Disclaimer:** I can only dream that one day here will stand mine.

**Summary:** Rory is on an assignment at a meringue lesson. And when she and another reporter are asked to dance together... What will happen? AU lit.

**A/N: **So this chapter is up! I want to thank everybody so much for reviewing. So I have decided to go with this story and not make this a one-shot. I hope I won't disappoint you guys with this next chapter. And as always, I want to give big credit to my lovely BETA, **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02**

"Okay, let's go," he said

Flutter, flutter in my stomach, an extreme red face. What more could I wish for? Okay, just stay calm. You and Jess are just going to get a drink... I can do that right?

"How did you come here?" He asked

I snapped out of my daze. "I took a cab, my car is at the garage, something was loose, or stuck or broken, I don't now exactly what was wrong with it, but I know something was…" I finished flushed, when I knew I was already rambling again.

He chuckled, "Hey, not a problem. I drove here. So I can drive you home later on, if you want of course. So, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I don't go out that much. So except for the diner _Dave's_ I don't know anything good around here". I said.

"Well I know a place, it's not to shabby," he said smiling at me.

"Well, let's go check it out," I said smiling back

We walked towards his car, it was a nice car, a bit of an old car, but it was not a wreck or anything. I got into the car. He turned on the radio.

"I have some music under your car seat. You can choose," he said.

I look under the seat. There were 3 CDs, a Coldplay CD, although I didn't picture him as a Coldplay-kinda-guy, a band I didn't know, and a mixed CD. So I decided to go with the mix, interested to hear what music was on there. I put the CD in and then came: Patrick Swayze – _She's Like The Wind_.

I chuckled. "You like Patrick Swayze?" I asked while laughing.

He laughed. "What can I say, he had his moments." I laughed even harder. "My Mom would absolutely love you".

He smirked. "Why is that?"

"Well, she always has of course the fantasy that someday Patrick will turn around and fall into her arms. That's one. But second she always said that a guy is only a great catch if he was into Patrick Swayze," I said while laughing even harder.

"Well, than I hope tonight goes well for you, since I am the catch right now," he said chuckling. My laughing stopped there, a blush coming onto my cheeks. "Just kidding". He said. And than we both busted into laughter.

* * *

"So here we are. I know it doesn't look like much, but..." He started, but I interrupted him.

"It looks great Jess. Come on, let's go in," I said, while smiling weakly at him.

He grabbed my hand and we walked inside. _He is so good looking. No, not good looking. I think he is pretty, no beautiful, yes I think he is absolutely beautiful. _We entered the place called _Joe_. The inside was nice, like a little café, very cozy. It looked like one of those places out of an old English movie or something. Jess walked into the back of the café where he found a table next to a window, but not surrounded by other people.

"So what do you think?" He said.

"It looks really great, so cozy! It looks like one of those old, English movies," I said while looking around and smiling at the place.

"Glad you like it," he said while lightly touching my hand. I blushed and looked down at the table. A waitress came to our table. "What will you guys have?" She asked.

"Uh, a beer for me, and a…." He ordered.

"A coffee for me please," I finished.

She walked away to make our drinks. I looked up at Jess; his brown eyes were staring at me very intensely. And I am trying to keep my face under control.

"So, how did you come to that lesson tonight?" He said smirking at me.

"Well, that's a funny story. Or no, it really isn't. See first I was an intern at _The New York Times_ then they offered me a job. This was one of first assignments. Well so, we were with this group, and my boss asked who wanted to this article. But nobody really wanted it. So he asked which one of us was single, well guess what, apparently I am the only single at the times," I explained.

He began laughing. "Guess what, exact same story happened to me," he said chuckling.

"Seriously?" I said laughing back. "But are you really single, I just can't imagine!" I said shyly.

"Why can't you imagine me as single?" He said.

"Well, no, I mean yes. Uh, I just meant that you were, uh are, uh you are good looking, or, and…" I said rambling. I blushed furiously.

"Well thank you Miss. Gilmore, for thinking that I am good looking. I mean I am no Patrick Swayze, but….." He said smirking.

"Haha, very funny mister Mariano," I replied.

"What can I say, I'm a funny guy," he said while laughing. I gave him a withering stare.

"Okay, I'll stop. A stare like that could kill you. But tell me something about you," he said, while giving me this big smirk.

"Well, I'm from Stars Hollow, Connecticut. I grew up there. It was just me and my mom. My dad has never been there for me. My mom got pregnant at the age of sixteen, and from the moment I was born, he was gone. But my mother is now finally happily married with Luke. He's like a father to me, always have and always will be. Well, what more can I say? I went to Chilton and after that Yale. From which I graduated and then I got an internship at _The Times_ and well the rest…." I finished. "Your turn." I said smiling eagerly.

"Well I grew up right here in New York. I have lived here all of my life. I never had a dad or a mom. Dad left the day he found out that my mother was pregnant. And my mother, well she was always drunk, always chose the wrong boyfriends, who would beat her, beat me…. I dropped out of high school, but later on I got my GED and I wrote some short articles. A buddy of mine sent them as a joke to _The Sun_, but they liked them, and the next thing I knew, I was starting on my first day," he said.

While he said that the boyfriends had beaten him, I grabbed his hand. I realize our hands our still together. He looks at our hands. I look at him, he looks at me. We smile.

* * *

"Maybe we should go, since it's already twelve," he smirked at me.

"Is it already that late? I lost track of time," I said blushing.

"Come on, let's go. I'll bring you home," he said while holding out his hand. I grabbed it, and I smiled brightly at him.

While driving back to my house, I thought how amazing this night had been. I wish it would never end.

"So, here we are," he said smiling.

"Yeah, here we are," I said back smiling.

"I had an amazing time tonight with you," he said.

"Same here, maybe we could do this again sometime?" I said looking down with a blush.

"That would be really great..." He said while coming closer to me.

"Great, yeah…" I said flushed, while closing my eyes.

His lips softly touched mine. I thought I felt a spark. Both of my knees went weak. I brought my hand up and into his hair. He pulled me closer. I moaned. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in. The feeling was overwhelming. Our tongues duelling. His hands settled on my waist. We pulled away breathlessly.

"Do you maybe want to come in?" I said breathlessly.

"Okay," he said smiling at me.


	3. A night

Suprise Meetings

**Suprise Meetings**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Summary: **Rory is on an assignment at a meringue lesson. And when she and another reporter are asked to dance together... What will happen? AU lit.

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took this long to update! But at the moment I am very busy with things that are going on in my life, school, family and everything else. So I won't make any promises about when I am going to update, but I am going to update sooner or later! In this chapter there is also some POV of Jess. **In Dreams, **will be updated to sooner or later. Anyways, thanks to my beta, **Cat.**

Anyway, on with this story…

**Chapter 03**

His lips softly touched mine. I thought I felt a spark. Both of my knees went weak. I brought my hand up and into his hair. He pulled me closer. I moaned. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in. The feeling was overwhelming. Our tongues duelling. His hands settled on my waist. We pulled away breathlessly.

"Do you maybe want to come in?" I said breathlessly.

"Okay," he said smiling at me.

We stepped out of the car. He smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand loosely. We walked up the stairs towards my frond door.

"Nice place you have here," he said to me. I looked up and smiled him.

"Thank you. When I first came to New York my mother and I were house-shopping, we had seen already about four or five houses or something, and absolutely nothing seemed right. And this was the last house for that day, and we saw it, and immediately fell in love with it."

I opened the front door and we stepped inside.

**Jess' POV**

I looked around, she seemed nervous. Her place had these really big book shelves and CD shelves all around the room, it was a small room, but cozy. It screamed her name all over the place. The place was very neat. I heard her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Jess, do you want to watch a movie? The first shelve next to the TV is the one with movies. You can choose if you want," she said.

"Sounds good," I replied.

I walked towards the one with the movies, there were a lot of movies, _Willy Wonka_, some chick-movies, _Dirty Dancing_, _Almost Famous_, which is one of my favorites. I put _Almost Famous_ first into the recorder and settled myself on the couch.

**Rory's POV**

"I didn't know what you like, so I got all kinds of junk food. And for drinks I only have some beer in the house. You see, I didn't expect company," I finished while blushing a little over my last comment.

He smirked "Not a problem, great actually. Since you let me pick out the movie, I figured we could start with _Almost Famous."_ I smiled.

The whole movie we sat close, my head on his shoulder, his arm draped around me. I couldn't believe that I was sitting there, with Jess, this incredibly hot guy, I couldn't believe how I ever got this lucky. I was completely in my thoughts, but then his voice startled me.

"You know I picked _Dirty Dancing_ as our second movie for tonight, since you so have the hots for Patrick Swayze." He said, laughing.

"Oooh, I so don't have the hots for Patrick Swayze, it's my mother, not me!" I playfully slapped him with one of the pillows on my couch while laughing hard.

"A pillow fight huh?" He said, laughing and he grabbed a pillow and started slapping me with it. I ran away from the couch, but of course not forgetting my pillow.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" I could muster up because I was laughing so hard. He ran up to me, I ran away, and he chased after me.

"Sorry is to late now" He said.

He grabbed me, and we fell onto the couch, laughing really hard. "Had enough?" He said breathlessly, when his was slowly coming closer.

"Yeah, I surrender." I laughed softly.

**Nobody's POV**

His hand moved slowly up the length of her body. She felt a tingling all over my body. He slowly moved closer to her. His lips touched hers; her mind flew right out the window. _This girl is driving me crazy, _he thought.Their tongues connected, first lovely and soft but the kiss soon became hot and passionate. His hand slowly moved up her shirt, and he caressed the skin beneath. She moaned softly, "_Jess_."

"Want me to stop?" He asked.


End file.
